


Give me one last kiss

by CastielWinchestr



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I was just bored tbh, Love Confession, M/M, Sad, Steve Rogers Death, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchestr/pseuds/CastielWinchestr
Summary: Steve's death in Infinity War





	Give me one last kiss

Steve was laying on the ground, blood dripping from his lips. His face was bruised and bleeding. Bucky fell on his knees and cradled Steve's head in his lap. 

Steve slowly opened his eyes and gave Bucky a tiny smile because how could he not? Bucky could always make him feel better, even when he was dying apparently. Bucky closed his eyes, unable to look at the person he loved the most in the entire world look so weak and damaged.

“Steve.” He whispered and he chocked on a sob. Steve reached up to cup Bucky's jaw. Bucky couldn’t help himself and he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Steve's, he could feel Steve smile weakly against his lips. 

“I guess this is the end of the line, Buck.” Steve says, voice fading. Bucky shook his head, more tears falling, and kissed Steve again. But Steve wasn’t responding. 

“Steve?” No answer. 

“No god damnit Steve, you fucking punk.” 

He cradled Steve's body in arms and started sobbing while whispering “I love you.” Over and over again. He was rocking Steve's body like he used to do when they were younger, when Steve had a nightmare. The only difference this time, is that it was Bucky's nightmare and it came true.


End file.
